


Sick Day

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Out of Character Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sick Character, Tendou gotta take care of him, They are married, Ushijima gets sick, Ushijima is flirty when sick, slight spoiler if you dont know their future jobs, their jobs match with timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Sick Day

Tendou woke up extra early. Ushijima was still asleep since it was five in the morning. He would wake up around six am for his morning jog, so Tendou had about an hour before any alarms went off to awaken his husband.

Carefully getting out of bed, Tendou decided he would get started on fixing the new menus for the new restaurant he would be opening in a month. He prepared a cup of hot chocolate before situating himself on the couch in the living room with his laptop settled on his lap.

He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice the alarm clock sounding an hour later. What snapped him out of his focus was arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind the couch. He turned just as Ushijima buried his head in Tendou's neck.

"Wakatoshi-kun, you're not dressed for your run? Are you feeling okay?" 

Ushijima mumbled into his shoulder, "Actually, I don't feel that great." Tendou lifted his hand to Ushijima's head. It felt warmer than usual.

Tendou became immediately worried. It was an incredibly rare thing for his husband to get sick. In fact, he had only seen Ushijima sick a total of three times since they had met in high school. And each time Ushijima got sick, his personality would shift. Being sick most often made Ushijima fairly flirty. Unsurprisingly, it was the only time Ushijima could drop compliments without sounding like a robot. 

Tendou loved the flirting. Absolutely adored it even. But Ushijima being sick was never a small task either. He would start becoming weak after so many hours and lose his appetite as well. Thus making it a fight to get him to eat by the end of the day.

"Let me check your temperature. We need to see if you have a fever." Tendou quickly placed the laptop to the side and went to get up, but remained restrained by Ushijima's arms. "Toshi-kun, you have to let go so I can get the thermometer."

Ushijima tightened his grip the slightest bit. "But you're so comfy, Babe." 

Tendou sighed. "Toshi-kun, if I can get your temperature taken, then we can snuggle up on the couch after for a little while. Okay?" Ushijima reluctantly let go of Tendou only to trail behind him to the kitchen like a lost puppy. Tendou quickly grabbed the thermometer and scanned Ushijima's head. When he read the thermometer he frowned. 37.8°C (~100°F)... It was pretty high. "Toshi-kun, you should go back to sleep. You have a really high fever."

Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tendo's waist. "But you said we could snuggle on the couch. I really want to snuggle with you, Handsome." 

Tendou was fully regretting the words he said to get Ushijima to allow him up earlier. He led his husband to the couch and sat down before pulling Ushijima down next to him. "Lay down with your head on my lap, Toshi." Obeying the order, Ushijima laid out on the couch with his head on Tendou's lap.

Tendou carefully ran a hand through Ushijima's hair to help soothe the sick male. It was one of the few luxuries Tendou was allowed on a normal day as well. 'As soft as usual.' The thought left as quickly as it had entered Tendou's mind. He continued to stroke through Ushijima's hair until soft snores were audible. Tendou sighed. He had to get up. He maneuvered himself oh-so-carefully out from under his husband's head. He was lucky that Ushijima was a heavy sleeper when sick.

The next time Ushijima awoke, Tendou would need to have something ready for his husband to eat. Preferably some soup. 'Perhaps tomato soup would be a good change.' Tendou thought to himself as he got to work preparing soup along with some small side dishes that would be something that could help if Ushijima became nauseous as well.

After the food was fixed, Tendou checked on his husband. Ushijima had managed to curl up on the couch. After placing a fairly thick blanket over Ushijima, Tendou sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. He grabbed his laptop to work some more on the menus.

After roughly two hours, Ushijima awoke again. "Babe, do you know how good you look in my hoody?" His voice was gruff from having just re-awakened. A small jump from Tendou was the reaction that came.

"Toshi-kun, you surprised me. When did you wake up?" He said as he placed the laptop on the table so he could focus fully on his sick husband.

"Just now." Tendou nodded.

"Are you- Wait..." The words were a little late registering, but they still caused Tendou to blush. "How do you know this is your hoody? I have one just like it."

Ushijima reached for the bottom of the hoody. "It's bigger than yours. There's also this one stain spot on it." Tendou rolled his eyes.

'Of course, he stained his and never told me. I could have gotten the stain out.' Tendou shook his head. "Well, are you hungry, Toshi?" Ushijima nodded softly. He carefully got Ushijima to let go of the hoody as he said, "Let me go warm the soup up. You aren't nauseous, are you?"

"No, Babe. How could I be nauseous when I have my stunning angel of a husband standing in front of me?" Tendou nearly choked. The flirting was so smooth. He really wasn't used to this side of his husband. Tendou quickly made his way to the kitchen to hide his now burning face.

He heated up a bowl of soup before returning to the living room. After helping his husband stand up, Tendou led him to the table before offering the food to him. Ushijima ate it silently, enjoying the flavors. He absolutely adored Tendou's cooking. Sometimes having a chef for a husband had its benefits. Tendou rubbed his hand on Ushijima's back as he ate. It was one of the terribly few days Tendou got to truly dote on his husband and receive a thousand compliments from his husband in return.

The day continued with different meals from Tendou–ranging from soup to assorted side dishes, a disgruntled Ushijima attempting to get more snuggle time in instead of eating, periodic checks on how high the fever was– which was thankfully going down the closer it got to night, a large number of flirty compliments, and nap times for Ushijima. 

Compliments ranged from his eyes and cooking to his caring and looks. Tendou would blush and change topics quickly with every compliment Ushijima gave. Which often only led to another compliment which would cause Tendou to fluster even more. Tendou loved it though. No matter how small the compliment, Tendou would always know one thing. It was Ushijima's honest opinion. His husband didn't know how to lie after all.

They had just finished dinner, and Tendou was currently washing dishes in the kitchen. Arms wrapped around him from behind. Ushijima's head rested lightly on his shoulder. "You know, you look really good from behind, Satori."

Tendou barely managed to catch the plate he had been washing before it fell completely from his hands. "Wakatoshi!"

"Well, it's true." Ushijima snuggled his nose into Tendou's neck eliciting a giggle from the red-haired male. "You smell good too."

"Toshi-kun that tickles! Also, stop, you're still sick!" A muffled 'no, you're still too comfy,' was the only response Tendou got in return. Tendou sighed and began finishing up the dishes. All the while, Ushijima remained where he was. Arms keeping the two close together.

Tendou turned to look at Ushijima and said, "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"I wanna stay with you, though."

Tendou smiled. "I'll call it a night as well. Don't worry." That successfully got Ushijima to release him. Well, partially anyway. Ushijima kept hold of Tendou's hand as they went to bed for the night.

"Satori, you know the only reason I've been able to sleep so well today is cause I get to dream of you every time I close my eyes," Ushijima whispered as he snuggled closer to his husband.

Tendou was red as a tomato but grinned and replied. "You know I'm always happy to be in your dreams, Toshi." 

Ushijima was nearly asleep as he muttered one last reply for Tendou to hear. "And being in your dreams would be heaven for me. After all, you are my personal angel, Satori."

Those final words sent Tendou into a mental tailspin as he buried his face in Ushijima's hair as they finally slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Tendo slept in only to wake up with a fever. Ushijima was back to full health and had even gone on his morning run before Tendo awoke. Unfortunately, however, it was now Tendo's turn to be taken care of. Luckily, he had expected it to happen and had prepared food for himself. He wouldn't have to risk food poisoning from Ushijima's cooking this time.

The last time he had allowed his husband to cook, Tendou gained food poisoning on top of the cold he had. This time he would live through it with his own food. Ushijima was thankfully a good caretaker outside of cooking duties. Thus, Tendou felt he was in safe hands as he snuggled back into the comforter. He allowed himself to slip from consciousness as Ushijima began to check that things were where they needed to be.

It was just the start of a long weekend...


End file.
